Vampire Boys
by starcrossedlover13
Summary: Three girls forced to move to Suffix, England. They meet these mysterious Goth boys. What makes these boys so mysterious? What surprises lie ahead? And will this be a life changing event for them?


Midnight's POV:

"Midnight let's go out. This castle is way too boring to stay in 24/7." Morticia complained.

The old creepy mansion we just moved into was completely empty. Our belongings were still being shipped from our old house in America. Now we live in Suffix, England. Incase you didn't know but Suffix is a small town in the middle of know where. It's surrounded by tall dark green trees and beautiful lakes.

I was forced to move here thanks to my parents who love to make my life a living hell. Luckily Starless Darkstar and Morticia Death moved here too. We have been best friends since birth. Our parents have been best friends since grade school and always have kept close, so close that the three of us were born on the same day. Awkward isn't it. Thankfully our parents bought a separate mansion across town to live in to give us plenty of space in our own mansion.

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the mall or something." I said.  
"I'll call mom and tell her where we're going." Starless said.  
"I'm driving!" Morticia yelled running out the door to get to the car first.

"No your not!" Starless said.  
"You have a revoked license, remember." I said. So we decided I should drive.

We didn't talk during the ride but we didn't need to. We had Marilyn Manson blaring so loud it was making the car shake. I looked out the window not really looking for anything or wanting to. I had turned my head just in time to notice a small curvy path threw the trees. It was probably just big enough for a small car to go threw. Although I had only had enough time to get a glance at it I was already interested in it. For some reason it looked mysterious and it made me want to go through the trees just to find out what would await my arrival; maybe a haunted mansion or a lake? You see I am the kind of person that loves to explore and find hidden answers in a mystery. I wondered continuously until we reached the hour-away mall.

The mall was small and very low stocked in Hot Topic. We would have gone to one of the bigger malls farther away but our parents told us to stick close to home so this was our only option. We wondered around looking and picking up a few clothing items. I neared the back of the store and to my sudden surprise there was a dark mysterious and very handsome figure in the back corner of the store. He was wearing a black trench coat over a black T-shirt, perfectly fitting jeans with combat boots. He turned suddenly and threw me a piercing stare with his crystal blue eyes through his long black hair—which made my heart melt. My dreamland was interrupted rudely by Morticia who was tugging at my arm toward the cash register and broke our stares.

On our way to the Pizza Palace in the mall, Starless stared hypnotized at a bronze haired hottie. Unlike me she actually had the guts to break away from his beautiful abnormal topaz eyes while he continued to stare at her. There was a trace of longing in his eyes that made me a bit jealous. He sat at the table across from us. Two minutes later my Goth-mate that was at Hot Topic joined him and stared at me again with his blue eyes. We finished our meals in a rush out—t o avoid the burning stares and beautiful half smiles—and ran to Cold Stones Creamery. It was next door to the Pizza Palace and a music store. Morticia headed to the music store for some CD's since she was lactose intolerant. We decided to meet in half an hour by my car.

I stopped dead in my tracks as we entered the Creamery. They were both there. How could that be? They couldn't have known we were coming here unless they read our minds or it could just be a coincidence….

Lost in my daze I noticed Starless approaching them and I scurried quickly behind her trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Hi, I'm Starless and this is my best friend, Midnight. I've noticed you've been following us. Can we help you with something?" She said.  
"Umm…I'm sorry but I'm afraid you are mistaken. It is you whom is stocking us." Starless's dream-mate said. His sexy British accent rang like bells in my ears.

Still speechless I tried to speak up. "Um…"  
"We'll meet again soon, promise." Said my Goth-mate; his accent was even more thick then the other guy. Then they left without another word.

We walked out to the car after getting our ice creams to leave as the sun was setting; those party poopers didn't want to stay too late since we didn't now the roads well enough. Morticia was already waiting for us with a smile on her face and a new Ipod with headphones in her ears, a pile of CDs were scattered all over the back seat. I glared at her unusual expression as I realized a small scrap of paper in between her finger tips. She tried to hide it from me when she realized what I was interested in. I began to ask what it was but she cut me off saying it was a gum rapper although she was not chewing gum. I let the subject drop; instead of asking further on I progressed bragging about Starless's and my encounters. Starless joined in just as enthusiastic as I was. We asked if she saw anyone in interested but she simply said no and continued smiling and nodding her head to her own music on her Ipod.

_I hope we see them again,_—I thought while I was singing along with Marilyn Manson —_they where a dream I never had.__**  
**_


End file.
